


On making a trained assassin stop thinking for a while.

by ThatPeskyAloe



Category: Samurai 7 (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Scars, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPeskyAloe/pseuds/ThatPeskyAloe
Summary: Kyuuzo is always tense, ready to spring into action, ready for anything. It takes a lot of work to make him relax, but Kambei is more than happy to put the effort in.





	On making a trained assassin stop thinking for a while.

Kyuuzo was always so tense.

It showed in his posture, the way he fought; the man was like a coiled spring, ready to burst into action at the slightest disturbance. Like a cat, always ready to pounce. He looked at everything with a measured sort of caution, did everything with an intense precision that Kambei was self aware enough to know that he couldn't match.

But here, like this, Kambei knew how to make him relax.

He always started off just as tense as outside of bed, stripping off his jacket cautiously and nearly jumping to attack when Kambei moved to push him on his back too quickly. So Kambei would go slowly. Kiss him slowly, gently, guide him to lie under him so gradually that he hardly noticed until his back was pressed to the matress under him. He always looked a little startled when he realised that; it was almost cute. When Kambei broke away from his lips he'd move to follow, only to be distracted by the feeling of Kambeis hands slipping under his top, sliding up and drawing the material with them until he pulled his sweater up and over his head and put it to the side, exposing his pale chest littered with scars.

He arched into his hands as they slid over his skin, up his chest and brushing over his shoulders before moving to support Kambei as he leant down to kiss along his jaw. One hand trailed down his chest again, rubbing circles at his hip slowly, thumb pressing in just a little above the bone and making his breath shudder. A thigh pressed solidly between Kyuuzos own lithe legs and he felt his hips shift against it, groaning softly at the pressure. At this distance he could hear his breath hitch with each brush of his lips, each light nip, and the moment Kambei slowly trailed his tongue along the thin scar on the side of his neck he felt all the tension leave the body under him as Kyuuzo positively _melted_, arching his back and letting out a breathy, low moan that Kambei always wanted to hear more of.

Kyuuzo was more vocal once he relaxed, but still more willing to let his body and actions voice his desires. He held tightly to Kambeis shirt at the back to try and coax him closer, hips easily rocking against the firm muscle of Kambeis thigh, his head tilting back to expose his neck for kisses and bites that made his breath catch and drew moans from his throat. Kambei littered his pale skin with kisses, slowly but surely working his way down his body. Kyuuzo worked at his clothing with slim fingers, soon leaving Kambei shirtless with the fabric discarded haphazardly to the side. He had to shift to kiss just below his navel. Kyuuzo gasped softly as he kissed his hardening cock through the fabric of his tight pants, letting out a long, slow breath as Kambei rid him of them and his underwear and freed his length from the constraint of the fabric. Kambei held his hips gently, rubbing circles as he glanced up at him, and then licked slowly along the underside of his cock.

Kyuuzos head tipped back with a shuddering breath, fingers gripping the fabric beneath him. "Please."

He didn't need to say any more. Kambei picked up a small bottle from next to the matress and slicked two fingers with the contents, pressing one to Kyuuzos entrance as he licked over the head of his cock. He worked it inside slowly, carefully as he took more of his length into his mouth until he was bobbing his head slowly over the whole thing with Kyuuzo shifting his hips and panting as he fucked himself on his fingers, face warm and eyes hazy as Kambeis digits worked against that spot inside him that made him feel so ridiculously, incredibly good.

Kambei swallowed around him as he came, mewling out a pathetic, breathless noise as he was brought past the edge, clenching around his fingers as they rubbed that spot inside him without pause. Kambei waited until he was gasping and overwhelmed by the stimulation before he pulled off, removing his slick fingers and leaning up to kiss him slowly again. Kyuuzo groaned into his mouth, hands that held a fine tremor holding tight to his shoulders. He moaned out unabashedly as Kambei kissed and nipped a mark onto the skin over the scar on his neck, hands sliding down his back to the hem of his pants and attempting to remove them himself, impatient and needy, his body aching for Kambei, tensing around what wasn't even there yet.

He whimpered when Kambei moved away for just a moment to remove his clothes himself, rolling onto his stomach with his ass up and looking over his shoulder impatiently as Kambei slicked his cock, rocking back when the head was pressed to his hole and gasping when it pushed inside easily. Kambei had a hand pressed to Kyuuzos upper back, holding him to the matress as he slowly, slowly pushed inside him until he'd sheathed himself in him and Kyuuzo was panting, desperately shifting back against him, begging to be fucked.

Kambei moved to steady himself, hands bracketing Kyuuzos shoulders as he began to move slowly, drawing a shiver from Kyuuzos body as his back arched under him, not satisfied with the pace. When Kambei began moving faster he'd grip the fabric beneath him with white knuckles as he moaned out with every thrust, every movement that seemed to set his nerves alright with pleasure and make his legs trembled. Kambei panted softly, and when he pulled out even for even just the moment it took to push him onto his back again Kyuuzo made a pathetic, desperate noise in the back of his throat, hooking a leg around Kambeis waist with a whimper as he tried to pull him back in close.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kambei hummed, kissing him as he pushed back inside, feeling his nails dig into his bare back. "Nnh- I'm still here."

Kyuuzo kissed him back messily, needily mewling as he arched his back, reveling in the feeling of being filled with Kambeis cock again and moaning out. He picked up his pace again, beginning to stroke his length and fucking him at a pace that made Kyuuzo finally break, gasping between kisses, begging for more, moaning unabashedly as Kambei took him. Dunk on the feeling of Kambei inside him, on top of him, breathless and sweating with the exertion of making love to him.

Kambei felt him trembling as he got close, near shaking as his peak built. He felt him go tight around him, eyes widening just a fraction and tensing as he teetered on the edge for just a few intense seconds, then crying out his name as he spilled over his hand, coming hard and making Kambei groan as he tensed rhythmically around him until he was utterly spent, relaxing under him, breathless and hazy.

He moaned softly as Kambei pulled out for just a moment to push him onto his front again, an arm around his waist holding him up more than his legs as Kambei ground into him, chasing his own peak. He whimpered slightly, overwhelmed by the further stimulation when he was already so sensitive, cock twitching even when already spent. Kambei littered his neck and shoulders with kisses, pushing inside slowly but deep and hard until he finally came- Kyuuzo gasped as he felt him spill inside him, letting out a soft moan as he filled him up and pulled out to collapse onto the mattress next to him, breathless.

Kyuuzo stole a kiss from him lazily, then had the audacity to seem surprised when Kambei sat up slightly and pulled him into his lap, kissing him slowly until they were breathless again, sweat cooling them in the open air of the room.

Kyuuzo was asleep before Kambei had even finished cleaning him up. Kambei smiled and pressed one last kiss to his forehead.

Kyuuzo was always so tense. But Kambei knew _exactly_ how to make him relax.

**Author's Note:**

> I know his name has another u but shhhh it looks better like this. Trust me, I'm a u specialist.


End file.
